Thunderstorms and Lightning
by thehopefulone
Summary: Brennan sails around the world with Sully, and things are very different when she gets back. Brennan/Sully Booth/Rebecca Hodgins/Angela AU
1. Homecoming

**I'm probably gonna get yelled at for shipping Brennan/Sully in this fic but ha! *brushes off critique reviews* I don't care! **

* * *

><p>Chills run up her spine as she slides the lab access card in the door. The sound of the lock clicking open gives her a sense of home, but its been so long.<p>

A year ago today, Angela nudged her out the door and Booth drove her to the docks, hugging her tight. She watched him get smaller and smaller as Sully drove away.

They spent many a nights, anchored down making love, and many sunny days sailing.

They fought some, but came out on the other side stronger and deeply in love.

Now, she steps onto the platform. Its clean and empty, computer monitors blinking occasionally. The memories of standing her come flooding back to her, and she's changed so much. Shes doubting herself.

Her fingers run across the cool metal of the tables, her engagement ring clicking as she taps her knuckles. In 6 hours it will be 8 am and everyone will come in, hugging her and squeeling.

But Booth.

She's aware that Booth is in love with her. She and Sully spent many a night discussing it in full length, his fingers stroking her shoulder as she curled into him. So she was aware that when he saw the ring, he would be hurt. Really hurt.

But Sully, him him him. His kisses, his laugh, the way he made her feel safe and loved and warm was all so worth it.

She makes her way into her office, blows the layers of dust off everything, and falls asleep on her couch.

* * *

><p>She wakes to the smell of coffee and his lips on hers. "Hey." She whispers, softly. "Did you get everything you needed?"<p>

He was moving into her apartment today, and had to get a few things out of a storage locker.

"Yeah." He replies, using two fingers to push her jaw up slightly so he could kiss her again. Their hands join together, fingers brushing softly over each other and she wants him but knows she should go.

He senses this in her kiss and pulls back. "I know you want to see them now."

She nods lightly. "They aren't holding some awful party, are they?"

"Go see for yourself." She groans.

Sully stands and pulls her up. "Welcome back Tempe!" He calls out to her as she leaves the office.

She makes her way to the platform, where the emptiness has been replaced with streamers, cake, and friends.

Angela is the first to rush down, followed by Zach and Hodgins. They embrace her tightly.

"I missed you." Angela whispers in her ear.

Hodgins laughs. "Hey, Dr. B."

Zach pats her shoulder, and they lead her up the stairs.

Booth moves to hug her, and she raises her hand like a defense. He has to know right away. Thats what she and Sully decided on.

If you watched him in slow motion, you would see the hurt. But at normal speed all you catch is the smile. "Thats great, Bones!" He lies.

He hugs her, but it isnt like she remembered. Nothing is like she remembered.

Can shakes her hand politely. "Glad to have you back."

They eat cake and the girls ohhh and ahh over the ring. Booth stays back, quiet.

Soon, when everyone was occupied, Brennan slides into the chair next to him. "This must be difficult for you. I'm..." She means to say sorry, but it didn't feel right. He slides his hand into hers.

"It's okay." He says.

"Is everything alright, Booth?"

"Rebecca's pregnant." He says, so quietly it takes her a moment to comprehend.

"Are you...?"

"Yes." He pinches the bridge of his nose, and she swears she can see a tear in his eye. " It was a mistake. A stupid, drunk mistake and we can never take it back."

She wants to hold him, but her fiance is back. The partners share a glance, a thousand words in their eyes, and she is gone.

* * *

><p>Later, she lays on his chest, his fingers petting her hair. "I love you, Temperance." He offers in the darkness.<p>

"Sully." She purrs. "I love you, too." He moves to kiss her, and things should feel wrong but they are right. She _wanted _Sully's kiss to feel wrong, but everything about him was so good to her, so right.

Booth would have to be without her, no matter how badly he wanted otherwise.

When they were first engaged, Sully had wanted to get married on a tropical beach right away, but she declined. She wanted to wait, and he understood perfectly. They agreed to wait until they got back before setting a date.

"Temperance." He says now. "Let's get married soon."

She closes her eyes a moment, letting them open slowly. "Yes." She finds herself saying. "Soon. A week, or less. Soon."

He kisses her cheek and they fall asleep in each others arms, safe.


	2. All stars burn, eventually

A/N- Okay, so I didnt actually think anyone would read this. Much less like it. So thank you for all the support!

* * *

><p>Brennan woke up to Sully's strong, protective arms wrapped around her and her phone vibrating on the night stand. It had been weird, falling asleep without the waves rocking her the way they had each night but waking up here felt like heaven. She was so thankful to be home.<p>

She swings her legs over the side of the bed, careful not to wake up Sully, and hits accept call on her phone.

"Brennan." She chimes.

"Hey, Bones, we have a case if you want to get back into work today." Her partner says, sounding tired.

"Yeah!" Brennan exclaims, moving to the living room so she could talk as loudly as she wanted. "I would really like that."

"You want me to pick you up?" Brennan glanced at the time- 5:32- and knew that Sully wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. And, until he got his car back from his brother who had been borrowing it while they were gone, they were sharing hers.

"Yes, please, Booth." She says, pouring coffee into her maker and adding water.

"Alright, Bones. See you in 45 minutes?"

"See you then." She hung up her phone and ate her whole grain cereal before showering and dressing in a pair of jeans and a green shimmery blouse. She left Sully a note and the keys and stood outside her building. It was a beautiful day, so she didn't mind waiting outside.

Booth arrived exactly when he said he would and she got in his vehicle. It was nice to be back. Brennan had always been one for routine.

"Good morning." She says cheerfully, and he smiles back at her.

"You are awfully happy today." He notes, hints of contentness in his voice and manner.

"I am." She replies. "I loved being on vacation, but I really enjoy being back.

"It was strange being without you. And taking Zack out into the field was awkward. I know way to much about Michigan and his family than I ever wished to know."

She chuckles, and the car gets quiet for a moment. "I missed you, I really did Booth." She brushes a stray piece of hair out of her face as she speaks.

He nods. "I missed you too. Most days were lonely, and I needed someone familiar around. So when Rebecca called, I knew I had to see her. We...we just picked up right where we left off, Bones." She could see the passion in his eyes, the way he talked about her.

She knew he loved her, and felt better now than he ever had before because he was able to really be Parker's father. She was so happy for him.

"I understand, Booth. This is good for you."

After that, the two sat in silence, and soon they arrived at the crime scene.

* * *

><p>At the lab the team stands around on the platform. "Definately one of the victims of the Tony killings." Cam says. "Everything about this victim is his MO."<p>

"What are the Tony killings?" Brennan asks, interested.

"A six months ago we found three bodies, all buried the same way. On their side with some sort of star object with them." Zack says, and Angela chimes in.

"Once, there was a gold star necklace. Another time there was a dried starfish."

"This time, it's this." Hodgins says, holding up what looked like a gray sheet of paper.

"What is that?" Brennan mutters, and they all move in closer to investigate the tiny scrap.

"It's a starburst wrapper." Hodgins says.

"Oh." Cam says. "Can we all agree that this is an unfound victim of Gerard Tony, and not a copycat killer?"

"Everything is dead-on." Zack confirms.

"Should I get Booth and have him get a confession?" Brennan asks, trying to help even when she knows nothing of this case.

"No need." Cam says. "He died last week."

"Lethal injection. Hodgin's says slowly.

"I've got a name!" Angela says, swiveling in her chair to face them all. "Jessica Creech. She was a student at Yale university. Only 20 years old."

"That." Brennan says. "I can tell Booth." She moves off, thankful to be doing something.

* * *

><p>While Booth went to visit Jessica's parents and offer their condolences, Sully took Brennan out to lunch.<p>

"Wow." She says, amazed. "Its been forever since I've been here." She takes her spot at the window and smiles, looking out onto the busy street.

"I'm glad you are happy." he smiles. "But we do have lots of planning to do."

"Yes." She nods. "Angela is taking me dress shopping tomorrow, and I called the wedding planner earlier." She pulls the forms out of her bag. "We just need to fill out some things."

They look over the forms, choosing what types of food they would be serving.

"Sully?" She says, and he looks up.

"Yes, my love?"

"I have the best idea for the colors."

"What are they?" He asks, and she is glad that he seems interested. They shared this wedding and she was pleased that it mattered to him as much as it did to her.

"Turquoise and orange."

He thinks this over for a moment. "Reminds me of our vacation, like the sunset on the water."

Her smile seems to make everything else in the world disappear. "That's exactly what I was thinking." They reach across the table to hold hands. "Did you get the invitations?"

"Yes. I did them all today, handwritten envelopes and all."

"Good." She puts the finished paperwork back in her bag and takes the last bite of her salad. "I am so happy to be marrying you Tim Sullivan." She whispers, and he leans in to kiss her. When their lips meet it seems like there are explosions and fireworks.

She's never felt this way before, and she likes it so much.

"I can't wait to be your husband Temperance Brennan."

The next words they say at the same time, eyes in a furious battle of emotion.

"I love you."


	3. Tension and Treasures

** A/N- Thank you all for the lovely feedback! I`ll keep writing if you all keep reviewing :)**

* * *

><p>The place Angela took Brennan to go dress shopping was the frilliest, girliest place on the planet.<p>

It was busy. Working rushed off in every direction with blurs of fabric in their arms, white and red and navy and yellow.

Angela giggled and jumped up, excited, while Brennan took up the scene.

The two women made their way to the main desk, and the woman confirmed the 3 o`clock appointment for the Sullivan party.

A worker met them as soon as they turned away from the dress and took them to their own fitting area.

There would be three bridesmaids at the wedding- Angela, Cam, and Russ's girlfriend Amy. The two sister-in-laws had gotten incredibly close in the time Brennan was away, exchanging frequent emails.

Today it would just be Angela and Brennan. They followed the woman to sectioned off area with a changing room, and plush chairs with mirrors outside. They brought the bride-to-be dress after dress to try on.

Some were frilly, some silky, and others bedazzled from the breasts to the toes. It was typical white, with lace sleeves. The waist had a band of jewels. It was a little loose on Brennan's skinny figure, but when she announced that it was perfect, the seamstress came and began measuring and pinning.

The bridesmaids dresses were custom ordered. They were turquoise a comfortable, stretchy material with lace on the neckline. They were belted in an orange braided belt.

They picked out a few other things, the orange orchids that the bridesmaids would be holding, and shoes.

The two best friends left exhausted, but happy.

* * *

><p>Booth sat across from the table from Rebecca, eating small bites of lasagna. Bones's lasagna was better- much better- but he didn't dare tell Rebecca this. Bones coming back was kind of a sore subject with her right now, and he didn't want to make things difficult.<p>

Parker sat at the end of the table. The five-year old had eight phone books under him so he could sit up with the rest of them. He excitedly told them about his upcoming trip to the aquarium, which he was attending with his preschool class. They had been learning about fish- basic stuff like they have gills- and now he was going to see them.

Rebecca softly kicked Booth under the table, and he looked up at her, his brown eyes showing exhaustion. She nodded toward the bedroom- an invitation for him to go rest with no obligations to worry about Parker.

Booth nodded graciously, kissed the top of his son's head, and rinsed his plate in the sink.

He showered, letting the hot water burn his skin. It felt relaxing, and he could feel his muscles release the tension they had been holding all week.

He stepped out of the shower and into his boxers and sweatpants, pulling a t-shirt over his head. He finished what he needed to do- brushing his teeth and sending a few emails, before letting his head hit the pillow. He was so tired that he fell asleep shortly after seven pm.

Rebecca snuck in at nine-thirty, turning away from him to sleep on her own side. She knew she was lucky, because she didn`t deserve him. He shouldn`t have ever given her a second chance, because she simply didn`t deserve them. She was horrible to him once and here he was, snoring quietly in the other side of her bed.

She loved him so much, but she knew his heart wasn`t in it for her. He was in it for Parker- for obligation to care for his son- and yes, he was happy but this isn`t what he really wanted, was it? Rebecca was perfectly aware of how lost he felt, especially after he saw that ring on his partners finger.

He had no where else to go, so he came running back to where he started.

* * *

><p>Brennan lay in her own bed- her fingers clicking over the keyboard at seventy words per minute. She was writing another book, and was completely lost in it.<p>

When Sully came in with a hot cup of tea for her, she jumped.

"You okay?" He asked, as she saved her document and tossed aside her laptop, settling the mug in her hands.

"Yes, I`m fine. Just caught up in the story."

"How was the case today?"

"Already solved. Unfound serial killer victim who was already given his lethal injection." She blows in her cup of tea, as if to shrug it off.

Sully could see the hidden emotion in her eyes. "That must have been unsettling."

She looks up now, amazed at how well he knows her. "I just need something to examine, you know? It's steady, it's normal..."

"It's what you do best." He interrupts, a serious gaze locked on her.

"Yeah." She sighs, leaning into the pillows. "It's that."

"Are you having second thoughts?" He says, boldly because he knows that's how to get across to her.

She turns to set the tea on the side table and crawls across the bed to press a kiss against his lips. "Never."

He relaxes, his arms wrapping around her. "Good."

Soon, he is kissing her everywhere. He wanders from her lips, her neck, to her shoulders, and down to her stomach. She moans softly, arching up to meet him mid kiss, and he gives her more of what she asks for, careful to treat her like a delicacy and not ravage her like an animal goes after a bloody piece of meat.

Afterward, she lays strewn across him. He loves her all the time. When she's mad, sad, unsure, awake, and - yes - asleep.

And when he looks in her eyes, he sees it. When she says she loves him, he sees it. When she talks, laughs, cries, sleeps, breathes, he sees it.

He sees that she loves him too. He's sure that she's real, that she's committed, and that she is ready to promise him that.


	4. The meaning of love

**Okay. Wow. So...ya know, its been awhile. But I`m back to writing, and I have a full chapter here. For those of you still interested. Hopefully you are!**

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Later<strong>

"Oh my god." She breathes. "Oh...oh no."

Brennan stands in the bathroom, shocked. "This can't be real...no..."

* * *

><p>"Rebecca!"Booth calls happily.<p>

She comes into the office, which was now painted and decorated for their new son. Booth had just finished assembling a crib, and Rebecca smiles at him.

He knew the baby was an accident. She would not be pregnant if not the help of a lot of alcohol, but he also knew he needed to make the best of this and provide the best life he could for the four of them.

That was exactly why he had a ring hidden in his coat pocket. Just in case the right time came. He wanted to be ready.

Brennan and Sully were getting hitched tomorrow. Of course he, Rebecca, and Parker were going. He wouldn't miss it for the world. She was one of his very closest friends. He was excited for her.

Rebecca wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for doing this. The baby has a very beautiful room, thanks to you." She kisses him on the mouth, happy and thankful.

He smiles and begins picking up the packaging from the crib. "Seeley." She says, and he pauses, turning to her.

"Yes?" His eyes meet hers.

"You should know...I`m sorry all this didn't happen sooner. I made a mistake saying no. I should have married you, okay? Just know that."

"It's alright." He hugs her. She's small and her hair smells of vanilla. He knows he loves her, deep deep down where all old feelings are located. He loves her.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Sully asked. She had cooked pasta for dinner and now she was pushing it around with her fork.<p>

"Yes." She said, posed and robotic. "I am fine."

He knew her well. When she was upset she became rational and polite. That was typical Brennan.

"Hey." He says softly. "You can trust me." He reaches across the table for her hand. "We are getting married tomorrow, and I don't want whatever is bugging you to be on your mind while you say your vows."

"That makes sense." She says, cracking a smile. "It's not bad, Sully. It's just..." She bites her lip, thinking of the right word for this type of situation. "Unplanned." She finishes.

"Okay." He says slowly. He honestly has no idea what she is saying.

"Sully...I can't drink at the wedding tomorrow. So all that money on good wine is now completely wasted."

She waits, watching him. Slowly he understands and jumps up, kissing her. "Screw the wine costs! This is the most amazing thing!"

"Really?" She asks, hesitant.

"Of course it is! Temperance, I love you so much. Oh my god...a baby!"

She laughs. "Your pasta is going to get cold."

"Of course, Mom." He says, sitting down and fake pouting before taking a bite. "Ugh." Already is."

He brings his plate to the microwave and begins reheating it while she takes in the sight of him. He was wearing a black suit with a plain red tie. He wore regular ties and socks, unlike Booth. His belt buckles were brass, with no cocky words or designs. She didn't mind his dress, but she did miss the friendship between her and Booth that used to be there.

Things were a little different since she got back.

From the other room, she hears Sully turn on the stereo system, to one of her favorite Jason Mraz songs.

Sully comes and pulls her up. "The last dance before we are married." He whispers. One of his hands was entwined in hers, the other on her hip. She smiles, loving how he was always able to surprise her.

_"I won't give up on us...even if the skies get rough...I`m giving you all my love...I`m still looking up."_

He swirls her around the living room. She did love him. She did.

The next time he sees her she has tears in her eyes.

_"Even the stars they burn...some even fall to the earth..." _

He dips her down, wiping a tear away with his index finger.

"I love you." She says, taking the risk. The words didn't come easily to her most of the time. She knew that love was irrational, and yet here she was with him. It made no sense, but she loved him and that's all she needed to know.

The song ended and they returned to dinner, him pulling his food out of the microwave. "I love you, too." He says, and he means it. "I love you more than you will ever know and I will be here for you with this baby."

"I know." Her brown eyes meet his and she can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight, buddy." Booth says, pulling the covers up and kissing the top of his sons' head.<p>

"Goodnight, Dad." Parker says happily.

Booth moves to go, but Parker stops him. "Hey Dad?" Are you sad that Bones' is getting married tomorrow?"

"No..." Booth says, sitting back down on the side of the bed. "I am very happy for her. Why would I be sad?"

"Well...I just thought you would be 'cause you love her."

"Hey now." Booth says, ruffling his son's hair. "I love your Mom." What kind of talk was this for a five year old, anyway?

"Mom says you spend Christmas with people you love. And you spent lots of Christmases with Bones. So you must love her."

Booth laughs at his logic. "Alright, well, I love her like family. And I am so happy that she found someone to spend her life with."

"Okay." Parker smiles, and Booth shuts off the light and leaves, crawling into bed with Rebecca.


	5. Bones wedding

She woke up to the sound of Angela breaking into her apartment. Sully looks up sleepily at the noise then his face falls back into the silk pillow case. He has always been the worst at waking up.

She pulls her body up and stretches for a moment then wraps her bathrobe around her skinny body. She makes her way into the kitchen and Angela grins.

"Morning, bride!" the artist is incredibly enthusiastic.

"Coffee." Responds Brennan, and a Styrofoam cup is immediately placed into her hand. They talk over breakfast, giggling periodically at the craziness of everything that was happening through the day.

Eventually, Temperance pulls on a pair of jeans and a plain blue blouse and wakes Sully with a kiss, then leaves to get ready. The wedding was at 2:00, so she had a lot to do in a small amount of time.

After her hair, she had makeup, last minute venue checks, flower checks, cake checks, etc. It reminded her of being at work, signing for this and approving that.

Sully's best man was a man she had seen before around the bureau named Kyle. She liked him alright, but she couldn't help but wish Booth had been a little more involved, but when she mentioned it to Cam she told her to let it go.

An hour before everything was ready to start; her father showed up and sneaked back into the preparation area. "Tempe!" He smiles. "You look beautiful, doll, but why don't you have your dress on?"

"I've been trying to tell her." Angela says, adjusting a bobby pin in the back of Brennan's head. All of a sudden everything was feeling rushed and Brennan was starting to feel a way she wasn't incredibly used to: emotionally exhausted.

She took a deep breath and felt a wave of something all of a sudden very familiar from her high school days. She tried to hide the panic attack by slipping into the bathroom and closing the door softly behind her. She sat on the toilet cover as tears stung her eyes, her lungs felt like she couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes and let her head fall into her lap. A few minutes later she heard the door handle turn and open. She forgot the lock the door, and she wasn't ready to face Angela's disappointment that she couldn't keep it together so she just kept her head down and hoped she would just go.

But a strong arm wrapped lovingly wrapped around her shoulders and his voice calmed her nearly instantly. "I know you love him. It's hard sometimes, it's okay to cry."

She looks up into Booth's warm brown eyes and smiles through her tears. "I'm okay. Just nerves, really, I…" she hesitates, unsure if he will still listen to her troubles after the time apart but he nods encouragingly so she goes on. "I sometimes still don't consider myself to be a person who is strong enough…or _emotional _enough to get married and be happy with him."

"You are." He says sincerely. "You deserve it so much, Bones."

The old nickname makes her laugh and he nudges her with his shoulder. "Go get your dress on."

He opens the door and hands her the dress hanging in the other room before closing the door again.

She hears Angela whisper "thanks Booth" from the other side of the door.

-#Boneswedding-

Her father holds her arm tightly. They are both equally nervous.

But seeing him standing at the end of the aisle makes life so worth living that her step quickens and her heart pounds.

The words she repeated were nothing compared to the way his eyes looked at her: adoring her. She felt so loved.

And when his hand took hers and slid the ring on her finger she could hear everyone cry.

Even Parker had a hint of sadness in his eyes.

She didn't tell Booth about the baby that night. She knew this marriage was enough for him to handle in one day, and he had Rebecca to worry about as well.

Plus, she rationalized to herself, the test could be wrong. She should schedule an appointment to really be sure before breaking Booth again.

When Booth stole her for a dance at the reception, he didn't expect anything, even thought she was paranoid he would feel the slight widening in her hips where his hand lay.

But all her worries about the baby and Booth were forgotten when Sully's lips landed on hers and he whispered "Mrs. Temperance Sullivan" in her ears.

They went to bed that night piled on top of each other, exhausted and happy.

Booth couldn't help but wonder how long her bliss would last before the next panic attack set in. From his standpoint, this felt so wrong.

But she didn't seem to budge.


End file.
